Shiro-Akuma Clan
Clan Name: Shiro-Akuma Clan Village: Konoha - Allies of the NCIA Clan Starter: Ancient Shaman Clan Head: The most powerful Member Clan Age and Status: Ancient Clan Bloodline:Occhi Blu Clan Element: Fire Clan Info: Before the time of ninja, there were ghostly spirits, terrorizing certain villages in the land of Konoha. There were monks that were asked to travel to the land and excise the evil spirits from the area, but at their arrival, the spirits felt the monks' spiritual energy and were even angrier at the villagers. They attacked mercilessly, killing two thirds of the villagers. The monks did nothing and were frowned upon. The next night was a full moon and the monks moved from their place at the inn, and stood at the town square awaiting the spirits at their full power. The spirits arrived and the monks attacked the spirits fighting them with spiritual beads and blessed staffs. The monks although winning began to be overwhelmed by the spirits. The spirits had the power to invade a person. Taking over their bodies, and using them at their disposal. The monks beginning to feel their powers forced the ghosts into separate villagers and sealed them in the bodies. The ghosts were sealed with an evil suppressing seal, and their power of evil was slowly leaked out. The Monks left the village to their lives, and not until a few generations later had anyone heard of any ghosts again. When a young ninja who was a descendant of one of the few who the spirits were forced inside of met a spirit, he had a natural bond with it. He wasn't an evil spirit like the ones of the past, but this spirit was willed by the boy to be used as he wished. The boy could command the spirit as he wanted because his spirit power was so high. The boy used the spirit to help him graduate the academy early, and he used him in combat as he grew. While fighting he suffered a high level wound, and his medical ninja was nowhere in sight. The ghost on his own merged inside of the boy and gave him more power. With the more power the wound was less than before, and the boy could move around. He got himself to his medical ninja and was saved. With more power when he fought he quickly grew in the ranks of shinobi, and became a jounin. While on patrol his group of gennin and him were ambushed with around 15 ninja. When death was swiftly coming to his face, his body went blank, and his ghost took over showing more power than he could dream of. It was storming through his enemies with no trouble. When he came to a medical ninja was standing over him, and he finally figured out the secrets of the spirits. They weren't meant to be controlled but to help. He returned to his people and gave them his life tails of living with a spirit. They thought him crazy, but when seeing what he could do with the power at a low level they saw where his sanity was. He quickly became the leader for having the most power, and was designated head Shaman. He and others that could sense high spiritual power were given the task of finding the powers of the newborns. Those with high spirit power were tattooed at birth with a white and blue fish in the ribcage under the left arm. The fish form a yin and yang symbol. A right of passage in the small village became that they had to travel into the forest of spirits, which was a burial ground for three wars, and will a spirit to follow them out of the forest, and trap them inside themselves, focusing the spirit of the ghost into the fish, and holding them there. Along with a good tattoo the fish were a seal to only allow the good out of the spirit unless the person was in true danger. From generation to generation the ones with high spirit power did as they were told and went into the forest, obtained a spirit, and mastered it. They could communicate with their spirit, and see other's. Spirit power was like chakra, but you couldn't use it to fight, it was the same amount all through someone's life, and never changed. When Kumo invaded Konoha the Shiro-Akuma clan made no effort to fight Kumo. Their forces were to strong and too numerous, and Konoha wasn't prepared. There was no warning, and no clues that this would happen. The clan head of the time suggested that they do what they can to help others, so they used an underground shelter they built under their clan that ran into the village, and got their fellow villagers out. They were found two days into the invasion, and were forced to surrender without a fight. The Shiro-Akuma clan pledged their allegiance to Kumo, and now their clan members are all stationed in NCIA, those who worked the vegetation are now working the gardens of NCIA, and the warriors were put into the NCIA army. The Clan still keeps its traditions where the ones with high spiritual power travel to the forest, and obtain a spirit, and NCIA has nothing against it as long as they fight for them. About two years before the invasion, the spiritual powers of the newborns were higher than usual, and the spirits in the forest seemed to be stirring. During a fight between the current clan head and an opposer, the opposer claimed to have reached a new height in the power of the spirits, and during the fight it seemed nothing like that. The clan head was beating the man like he stole something from him. Slapping away his kunai like they were sticks, and when he was finally going to knock him out his spiritual power rose, and his face began turning blue. His body was being completely covered in blue designs. He quickly got up and started hammering the clan head. Whose face was quickly split. The man Ghatto quickly jumped into the air, and shouted, fool I can go even farther. Soon his eyes turned yellow in the middle, and blue on the outside. The spirit made a mask covering the face, and took control of Ghatto. HE quickly beat the leader to a bloody pulp. While walking to the thrown to take his seat as Head Shaman, the Clan leader stood sleepily, and his eyes changed without turning his body different or gaining a mask. He spit fire and it was white which no one had seen before. WHile using the power of the spirits, flames would be a much hotter white, because of the mix in chakra. "I told you all that you had to use the spirits my way. This man has used the dark side of the spirit without even trying to use the good with it. Which would make it more powerful. I didn't share this with anyone because, it is hard to make the two work together, and you need practice for it." The clan heads mask came on, and he was quickly in the face of Ghatto. He slapped him forty feet away, and sat down. He took me a step higher than most, but he didn't succeed in gaining power. All he gained was evil, and that will corrupt him later. I will beat the others, as I have beaten him if I see this again without proper training." For the next few months he would start teaching the youngsters about the power but not let them use it. He just made sure they would be able to use it when their lives depended on it. When the elder shamans in the village began feeling more and more people use the power of the masks, they implemented a law. Those that could use such power had to have a release on it. They were able to allow people to only use the full force of the masks when they could control them. Their powers had to have reached a certain point, and still they could only release a part of the mask's power, which would only allow a small piece of the mask to show until more control was gained. The elders found this to be the only way to keep their villagers from becoming possessed LIFESTYLE: PLace Holder Current Affairs PlaceHolder